Ahora lo entiendo
by AXJ
Summary: Después de que Lisanna vuelve. Natsu no puede evitar hacerle una inesperada visita. Donde por fin entiende lo que significaban las palabras que su antigua compañera de ojos azules y cabello blanco le dijo una vez. One Shot.


Hola, esta es unas de mis parejas favoritas…Ojala les guste. Nali = Natsu X Lisanna

**Aclaraciones**: Fairy Tail no me pertenece y bla bla blaXD… Está narrado por Natsu.

* * *

Ni en mil años pude imaginarme la cara de estupefacción que tenía mi rostro adopto cuando te vi. Estaba tan sorprendido, solo atine a decir tu nombre y en mi cabeza se aglomeraron tantas preguntas: ¿Por qué estabas aquí? ¿No eras de Edoras? Interrumpiste mis preguntas en serie cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Recordé todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, y después cuando recibí la fatal noticia, pero ahora que te veía junto a mí. Ya no dolía, es como si nunca te hubieras ido. Mis sueños de cuando éramos pequeños ya no se veían tan lejanos.

Te lanzaste sobre mí votándome, pero no me dolió para nada, al sentir tu fragancia inundar mis fosas nasales, y al escuchar tus palabras: -Por fin puedo ver al verdadero Natsu.

Se confirmaron todas mis sospechas, eras Lisanna, la Lisanna que conocía, mi Lisanna. Estaba tan contento, mi mente era un caos, mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi cuerpo no podía moverse, me quede estático mientras tus lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas. Te levantaste y ahí recién pude retomar el control de mi cuerpo, con el deseo de abrazarte, corrí hacia ti. Y de nuevo me detuvieron esta vez fue Erza. Ella exigía explicaciones y para ser sincero yo también las quería. Escuchamos tu historia atentos y después nos dirigimos donde estaban tus hermanos.

/ En la noche/

Sabía que había sido un día agotador, sin embargo no pude contener el deseo egoísta de verte una vez más, que me impulsó a abandonar mi cama para ir hacia tu casa, ignorando que dejaría a Happy durmiendo solo.

Me subí hasta la ventana del segundo piso y observe como tus hermanos no te dejaban aun cuando estaban dormidos. De repente, me sentí avergonzado, que tal si se despertaban y tus hermanos me veían, mire tu cara de nuevo como tratando de grabar tu imagen en mi cabeza, tu hermoso rostro hizo que mi vergüenza disminuyera.

-Te ggggusta

-Eh! O/o

Happy estúpidamente me sorprendió y golpee la ventana, alertando a tus hermanos. Ellos me vieron y yo solo descendí suavemente con ayuda de mis alas de fuego. Espere un rato, frente a la puerta esperanzado, pero nada sucedió decepcionado me di la vuelta.

Una voz familiar interrumpió mi caminar:

-Natsu-.

Me giré una figura femenina con pelo blanco me encaró, pero no eras tú.

-Mirajane- susurré desganado.

-Eh? Natsu, que sorpresa- dijo divertida.

-Al parecer no eras a mí a quien deseabas ver, me pregunto quién será- pregunto conociendo la respuesta.

- O/O Mejor, me voy. Dije avergonzado y con la idea fija de irme a mi casa.

La puerta se abrió más y una figura más pequeña salió con el mismo tono de cabello.

-Natsu- dijiste dulcemente mientras yo por inercia me daba la vuelta y me acercaba.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse.

-Lisanna-susurre débilmente.

Al decir tu nombre te apresuraste y me abrazaste.

Por fin pude abrazarte, Había esperado tanto este momento que no evite apretarte más contra mí.

–Por fin, volviste. Dije para luego esconder mi cabeza entre tu cuello.

-Perdóname, todo este tiempo con los problemas de Edoras, nunca encontré una forma para verte. Soltaste con la voz ahogada.

Mire tu rostro y aquellos hermosos ojos azules, estaban a punto de llorar.

-No llores, todo está bien, si estás aquí conmigo- dije para tranquilizarte.

Una lágrima rodo por tu cara.

-Te quiero, Natsu!

Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón de impacientara, estoy seguro que me puse rojo sentí toda mi sangre en mi cara. Me miraste y sonreíste.

Pose mi mano en tu mejilla, tu sonrisa desapareció, me miraste sorprendida.

Adivinaste mi siguiente movimiento y cerraste tus ojos. Ya no podía esperar más, quizás cuanto tiempo espere por esto y tú a lo mejor fantaseaste desde que éramos niños, siempre ibas un paso más allá que yo en estas cosas.

Sin más me acerque borrando la distancia entre nuestros labios. Y ahí supe que tal como lo dijiste una vez en broma ahora se haría realidad ´´Tú te convertirías en mi esposa´´.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado, me costó un poquitín escribirlo, ojala mi esfuerzo sea recompensado con reviewsXD…..**

**Hasta la próxima, ojala hagan mas fic de esta pareja en español. n.n**


End file.
